


Wings

by Chebitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Other, Powerless AU, Wings AU, chatnoirisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chebitz/pseuds/Chebitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are wings and no super powers. Surprise!</p>
<p>sidenote - This is a temporary summary. My bad. Co-written with chatnoirisms.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that myself and Chatnoirisms (aka my precious S/O/) have been RPing for a while, and now we've decided to collaborate our efforts together to write this fic! This AU means a lot to both of us, and we really wanted to share it with other miraculers.
> 
> Enjoy! There is a lot more to come ♥

Things change throughout the years. Hate has been a reoccurring theme all through history, people always find a new thing to dislike and discriminate against people who differ from the “normal” way of life. In one way or another there is always something for people to hate, and as history runs its course, people grow used to it. That was how most new things came about. It was no different for people mutating the ability to have wings. 

People were assaulted, and forced to have them removed. It wasn’t normal or at least it wasn’t what people would call normal. After two years of attacks and mutilations, someone finally stood up for them; Mrs. Agreste. She was the first one to model her wings, and to show the world that they weren’t a curse or a freak mutation, but a gift. But after all the damage that was done to people, they couldn’t just get their wings back. They couldn’t just forget about all the pain they had been through. So they remained hidden, except for some; except for her son. 

Adrien Agreste was raised by his very proud mother and he had wings, just like hers. His had been a soft golden brown when he was younger, that soon grew into a darker color as they developed. His father on the other hand would rather he hide his wings, his mother refused to have her son treated in this way, and taught him everything she knew. How to fly, how to clean them by hand, and how to treat them with care while sitting and walking. It was a lot to learn, but he soaked it all up when he was younger, and man was he glad; because now she was gone, without a trace. It left Adrien devastated,and his father was hit just as hard, but there was no time for him to mourn. He had a son to take care of, and no matter how much he hated those wings of his son’s, there was nothing he could change about them now. 

Damn was she right, he used them everyday and at every chance he had he would take to the skies and spread his large, strong wings. It made him feel closer to her, it made him proud that he had such a gift that not everyone had. Though even with these things on his back, it didn’t stop his father from pushing things onto him, like fencing, modeling, or anything else that was at home. That’s when his father figured out that Adrien was always in a positive environment with his wings, did Adrien actually know what it was like in school to have such things? That’s when it was settled; Adrien would attend public school, and it wasn’t hard to convince Adrien, he had been trying to go for what seemed like years and he was finally getting his wish. 

After winter break, they moved everything over. And just like that, he was in public school and it was really different from what he was used to. Adrien threw his bag over his shoulder as he landed in front of the school. All eyes looked to him, looking almost in awe at his confidence. Did… no one show their wings around here? He folded them up neatly on his back as he walked inside, clutching the strap of his bag as he took a deep breath. He could totally do this. Whispers started spreading around before he even walked through the doors of the school, both about the new student, and his wings. 

He started to walk a bit faster, trying to find somewhere to escape to. Adrien finally ran into a familiar face, literally almost colliding with him. Nino, what a great friend to have. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. “Hey! Man, it is so nice to run into you.” He said with a small laugh before he moved his wings a bit. “I never…expected public school to be this…public.” He said with a chuckle as he rubbed at the back of his head.  
Nino snickered and hooked his arm around him, careful not to touch his wings, pulling him along, “You’ll get used to it.” He chimed, “So. Do I get a ride home now?” He teased as they walked past the crowded hall, his wings slightly grazing Marinette as he strode by.  
Now this was a girl, who had a totally different life from Adrien, Marinette was glad that she was able to design her own clothes. Having large wings generally made getting dressed rather awkward otherwise. Of course there were other designers in the world that designed clothing suited for those who did have wings, but those people in need of such clothing grew scarcer by the day.

Neither of her parents had wings. Back in her father's family line apparently there had been some, so that explained where hers had come from, but it was still weird. They had no idea what it was like, living with those things on your back. The awkward cramps, the shedding, doors… just lots of things you’d run into every day. They also didn’t know what it was like to have to hide them.

She didn’t want to be different from her friends, didn’t want to have her wings be something others used to single her out from the rest. Okay, so mainly it was Chloe did that, but still. She tried her best to fit in and get along with all of her friends, and that is why she was so meticulous getting ready in the morning. First she preened the raven-like black wings that unfurled from her shoulders, then she tucked them against her back before she hid them under her clothes. It was a chore, for sure, but she was used to it now and if you looked at her you’d never know.

Perfect.

It seemed like a normal day for Marinette, she was happily greeted and swarmed by all of her friends, and she greeted them happily and walked inside the school, standing by her locker as she spoke to Alya. Feeling his wings brush against her side sent an electric shock through her body that was followed quickly by chills. Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her jacket tighter to her body, trying to hide how her wings were ruffling under the fabric. She started to wonder what on earth had happened, but then she saw it.

Or to be more accurate, she saw him.

More importantly, she saw his wings. They were beautiful, golden as they were and she was immediately in a state of awe.  
His wings were gorgeous. Clearly well used too, considering how strong they were. What really got to her though, was how he walked with such confidence; how he didn’t hide them or even make any attempt to do so. That alone piqued her interest in this beautiful new boy. Where had he come from? Who was he? Why didn’t he hide his wings?

He was long gone by the time he could even notice Marinette had been staring but oh damn, Alya had noticed. 

“Girl, what is with that stare?”

“Did you see his wings?” She hissed under her breath, hands moving to grip at Alya’s shirt. “My god, Alya, did you see his wings? They were beautiful and he wasn’t hiding or anything and oh my god,” she babbled, her face flushing. “I’ve never seen someone else with wings… much less someone proud of them!” Squeaking meekly, she huddled against her friend, then immediately started looking for the boy again. “I need to know everything about him,” she decided gravely.

Alya just laughed at her before hooking arms. “Well, that can wait until after school because now we have class. Come on, bird brain,” she laughed, pulling Marinette down the hallway and into their classroom. As luck would have it, they were in the same class, Adrien sitting in the front next to Nino as as everyone else fanned in. 

Nino was right, even with all of the eyes on him, he was starting to get used to it, but talking to Nino really helped him get his mind off of it before class started. Even as Marinette took a seat behind him, he hardly noticed the girl, even with the holes she was clearly boring into his skull with how intensely she was staring. But once class started it was clear to see that between the two of them, only one actually heard what was going on in the room, Adrien took notes on the lecture, whereas Marinette took notes on his wings, and the back of his head. 

The day had finally ended, and man, did it feel like a long one, but now, the blonde boy was pulling Nino along outside, a large grin on his face. Nino looked just as confused as the students as he made it outside, he stretched his wings, grinning as he looked up to the sky then at his best friend. He didn’t seem to noticed a certain raven haired girl that was rushing outside to see what this strange, beautiful new boy was up to. He gave a small smirk as his wings spread out, before he rolled his shoulders a bit, “You said you wanted a ride, right?” He asked as he hooked his arms under his shoulders, before meeting his gaze, “Well, prepare to get one.” He snickered, before he fully unfolded his wings. They were huge, his wingspan was taller then him as the sun shone on the golden feathers.

Now, people were staring and Marinette was honestly amazed as she she stared at his wings. Adrien gave two strong flaps, and then Nino and him were off the ground; a few gasps escaping the students lips as he rose higher and higher into the sky. Nino clung to anything he could, as they started to rise over the city, a laugh escaping his lips as he looked down at his fellow students. And before Marinette could even soak in the sight of him; he was gone, soaring over the city, his best friend in his arms. He was everything she wanted to be. In all honestly she would have loved to just spread her wings and fly, but with how strong the social stigma against those with wings was, she never even tried. She just wanted to get along with everyone and attract as little attention as possible.

But boy did she want to fly, especially with how fun he made it look.It was definitely a sight to see, to think that his wings were so strong that he could carry not just himself, but a whole other person too.

Glancing over her shoulder at the slight bulge under her shirt, she sighed. Her wings probably weren’t even strong enough for her to glide briefly, much less fly just herself. Still, she wanted to try.

Which is why she now found herself standing on her balcony.

She had left Alya, bidding farewell for the day saying she had lots to do, but she didn’t. Instead, she greeted her parents, then immediately went to her room and took off her coat and shirt and instead put on a shirt that let her wings slip out and stretch to their fullest. 

Standing in the fresh air now, she spread her wings and closed her eyes, sighing contently at the feeling of the cool breeze ruffling through her feathers gently. It was so nice, letting them out and breath, instead of keeping them cramped up in her shirt.

It was almost enough to make her want to have them out for the world to see, to be able to fly alongside that amazing blonde boy, to be… free. That was when she saw him, saw his beautiful golden wings shining beautifully in the bright sunlight. He was on his own now, just taking all the time in the world to make it back home. Adrien loved the feel of the wind against his wings, and having dropped off Nino, he could do… well a whole lot more. He soared over the city, his wings holding him as they moved in sync. He smiled, taking in a large breath, before folding them against his back and falling to the ground; he yelled, a victory cry, if you will. As he neared the surface before unfolding them, almost stopping in mid air as he laughed, swooping back up into the sky as he road the currents. 

Gripping the railing of her balcony, she bit her lip, then took a deep breath. “One day… one day I’ll fly with him. I’ll get… stronger and… braver, and I’ll do it. I’ll fly right up to him, and tell him how beautiful his wings are, and how he made me wanna be like him,” she vowed quietly to herself, her wings flaring out as they caught the wind, making her stumble backwards. “One day…”

Adrien had to get it out of his system now, as his father would have none of it when he returned home. He did twirls and loops, and everything he could think of before he forced himself to land in his yard. His father’s assistant greeting him and escorting him inside to his room, to get ready for whatever his father had planned for him today.

Probably some photo shoot or some dumb club he enrolled him in. Either way, the rest of the day was nothing but hell for the young boy. But he held his tongue and pushed through it, tomorrow was another day. Another day to go to his new school, and another day to use his wings.


End file.
